


Surprise Surprise

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, Multi, Threesome, by request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written by request! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Surprise

"That's was great!" Shannon gleamed leaning back against his chair and rubbing his tummy. 

"I told you she could cook!" Jared replied pushing himself away from the table. 

"Well thank you boys." I replied clearing the plates from the table. 

Shannon yawned loudly stretching his arms to the ceiling. 

"Ok kids! It's been real, but I'm tired as hell."

Shannon stood from the table and gave Jared a quick hug before coming up behind me at the sink. 

"We still on for tonight?" He whispered in my ear. 

"Mmmhmm" I replied quietly rinsing the last of the dishes. 

He kissed my cheek quickly and headed off upstairs. 

I had been aware of the 'unusual' relationship my boyfriend had with his brother for quite sometime. 

Though it'd only been mentioned a few times before, I knew that Shannon and Jared had a deep bond that I would never be able to understand. 

It was deeper than love. Soulmates I guess you could say. 

Jared's love was for me was undying and I knew that, but there was something more with Shannon. 

I wanted Jared to know that I was ok with their bond, and that I loved him, and Shannon more than words could ever say. 

And tonight Shannon and I would show him how much he meant to us. 

I smiled at the feeling of Jared's arms wrapping around my waist as he kissed my neck. 

"I think those can wait until morning" he growled in my ear. 

His hands moved down to my hips as I turned off the water. 

"Whatever you say Mr. Leto"

He took my hand and led me up the stairs to our bedroom. 

"Night Shan." Jared yelled as we passed the room occupied by his brother. 

Jared was a creature of habit, and Shannon and I knew this well. 

Jared's nightly call to Shannon was to be his signal. 

In ten minutes Shannon would be joining us. 

As the door to our bedroom shut, Jared entwined both hands with mine and kissed me deeply, leading me back to our bed. 

My hands grasped at the bottom of his shirt tugging it over his arms and head, tossing it to the floor. 

He walked me back, pulling off my tank top and as the back of my knees hit the bed my top quickly joined his. 

Our arms wrapped around each other as I began to kiss the spot between his neck and shoulder. 

My eyes darted up behind us as I saw Shannon slip into the room quietly with his finger pressed to his lip instructing me to keep quiet. 

Shannon took his cue and removed his own shirt revealing his tattooed muscular body as he approached us from behind. 

Jared moaned as I let my hand wander between us rubbing his growing hardness with the flat of my palm. 

"God I want you." He whispered 

I felt his body tense and watched as his blue eyes got bigger at the feeling of Shannon's arms wrapping around his waist. 

"Me too?" Shannon growled. 

Before Jared could protest, his eyes closed and he let out a sigh as his brother began to nibble on his shoulder. 

I sat down on the bed after removing my pajama bottoms and panties and watched as Jared reached behind him and grabbed at Shannon's crotch massaging his hardening prick. 

I unbuckled and unzipped Jared's pants while Shannon's powerful arms explored his chest stopping at his nipples pinching them lightly. 

"F-fuck Shan"

I pushed Jared's pants and underwear down past his hips and let them fall to a puddle around his ankles. 

Shannon's hand reached forward to stroke his brother as his cock weeped in anticipation. 

"Suck it." Shannon commanded. 

Normally my instructions were given in a beautifully sinister tone from Jared, but tonight, it was Shannon and I giving the orders. 

I took his tip in to my mouth as Shannon ran his calloused hand up and down the shaft. 

Jared's head leaned back into Shannon's chest as their lips met. 

I guided Shannon's hand away as I took Jared's full length into my mouth and began to roll his heavy balls in my hand delicately. 

Shannon's fingers embraced Jared's neck closing around him as the tip of his dick touched the back my throat. 

While I continued, I listened at the sounds of the remains of Shannon's clothing hitting the floor. 

He teased Jared's ass by rubbing himself between his flesh causing another deep moan from Jared's chest. 

I scooted back so that I was sitting at the head of the bed as Shannon delivered Jared's instructions. 

"You have no control tonight." He began as he continued to stroke his brother "You will address us properly, and without hesitation. Are we clear?"

"Yes." He moaned. 

Jared's slip was quickly reprimanded by a slap to his ass. 

"I'm sorry." He winced "Yes Sir"

Shannon grinned at sound of being in control. 

"On the bed" I instructed. 

Jared climbed in to our bed on all fours his head hung lower than normal. 

He reached his arm out to my thighs to pull me towards him. 

"I don't think so baby brother" Shannon grunted wrapping Jared's hair in his hand. 

"Ask nicely" I smirked. 

"Please Miss?" 

I slid myself down toward him as Shannon kneeled behind him spreading a generous amount of lube on his cock. 

Jared hooked his arms underneath my hips as he began to flick his tongue along my clit. 

My fingers grasped at the sheets beneath me as I watched Shannon lick his lips before plunging in to my boyfriend. 

Jared's moans sent vibrations in to my core and up my spine making me groan out his name. 

The sight of Shannon biting his bottom lip while grinding himself in to Jared made the flames in my middle burn brighter. 

Shannon reached around to Jared's cock and placed some of the lube along his length sliding himself out before guiding him on to his back. 

He straddled his brother taking hold of his hardness and sliding himself down on to it. 

"I missed having you inside me little brother." He groaned as he began to ride him. 

Shannon reached his arm out to me pulling me toward them. 

"Straddle him" 

With that Jared guided me over his face, now putting me face to face with Shannon. 

As Jared began licking at my folds, Shannon leaned in kissing me. 

I moaned behind the kiss along with him as I stroked his cock between us. 

Jared sucked at my clit now, sending my release racing through my body as I came. 

For once I didn't have to ask to do so. 

I climbed away from Jared kneeling next to the Leto brothers as Shannon continued to impale himself on his prick. 

I reached back down to stroke Shannon's slick thickness as I felt Jared's fingers slide their way inside my already sensitive wetness. 

"Fuck Shan I'm so close"

"Mmm you wanna cum?"

Jared's fingers furiously moved in and out of me as I felt another wave of heat build inside me. 

"Yes Sir. Please"

"Should we let him?" Shannon asked breathlessly.

"Mmm. No" I replied giving Jared a taste of his own medicine. 

"Please Miss." He begged me. "I wanna cum so bad."

As my second orgasm approached I gave in to his wants.

"Cum inside him. Come on baby"

"Oh fuck....Mmm" 

Jared's back arched as he came finally. 

I felt Shannon's release on my hand and watched it spurt across Jared's belly as I gave way to my own needs. 

\--------------------

We laid in the bed in the afterglow of sex as Shannon fell asleep quickly, his arms wrapped around his brother. 

"So this was your idea?" Jared whispered. 

"Well sort of." I replied "Shannon had been thinking about it too"

He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. 

"I love you." He said softy stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. 

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments, suggestions and requests are welcome. :)


End file.
